Surprise?
by Kanu
Summary: Surprises around every corner. Haruhi is keeping a secret from the club? what does Tamaki think? Haruhi gets the surprise of a lifetime... wait more surprises? This should be interesting. Haruhi/Kyouya R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:Haruhi has a secret?**

**A/N: I do not own anything to do with OURAN HIGH! **

"Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled, "You're finally here. I've waited two years for this."

It was the first day of college at Ouran university. The host club was now complete with all it's members because Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi all started today. It was obvious that Tamaki would have to start a club in college too. His family could not get torn apart. Of course, they now had a summer club at his house where all the members reunited and went about their normal routine. Mr. Sou acted like it was a big deal, but he actually enjoyed being surrounded by beautiful young women.

"You saw me last month tamaki. In fact, you spent a whole week alone with me on your private island if I remember correctly."

"The king got fresh didn't he?" the twins asked

"Actually he didn't. I was truly surprised."

Tamaki sat in the corner, dejected. "I would never get fresh with Haruhi! She's my daughter!"

"we all know you have a thing for her tamaki." Kaoru pointed out.

"What do you mean I have a thing for haruhi?"

"You can't deny it." hunni replied. "You want haruhi to be the wife in our family!" hunni still talked sweet like and hadn't grown an inch since high school.

"Well I guess there's no harm in admitting something everyone else already knows. Soooo Haruhi," Tamaki turned to her, got on one knee and grabbed her hand. "Will you..."

"No."

"You didn't even let me finish."

"No."

"But,"

"Definitely not."

"Wouldn't it be glorious, you being my wife and these underlings being our children?"

"Don't call us underlings!" Hikaru was furious.

"Ah well, I guess it can't be helped." Tamaki got off his knee. "The host club is now open!"

"Tamaki, it's been open for over an hour already." Kyouya pointed out. "In fact, we have half an hour until close."

"Oh."

This is how it went. The first day at college and Haruhi had already been dragged into something, not that she minded. She was close to all of the guys. That was the point of last summer's vacation plan. Each of the guys would get to spend a week alone with haruhi, and in return, they would leave her alone for the last two weeks so that she could get ready for college. Her father was accepting of this idea, except when it came to be Tamaki's turn. He didn't much care for Tamaki. He was a threat to his little girl. Haruhi was HIS daughter and he didn't like the idea of them being alone. Together. On a private island... he didn't like it at all.

Aside from the few mishaps, her first day went pretty well. Haruhi had decided to keep her hair short, for the guys' sake. Very few people noticed her. She looked so plain in her new navy colored school uniform. Apparently these schools had no creativity when it came to uniforms. It was the same thing as the high school's, only darker. The girls all wore blue and white dresses. Like she thought. No creativity. Haruhi, of course had a male uniform.

"Hey haruhi, I've been meaning to ask you something." Kaoru started.

"Hai?"

"Where did you get your uniform?"

"Oh. Kyouya brought it over for me a couple days ago. He said Tamaki wouldn't leave him alone about it so he went ahead and bought it for me." she smiled. This was only part of the reason and she knew it, but she wasn't about to tell the others what they had discussed that day.

Haruhi had been smiling a lot that day. She seemed genuinely happy.

"What's up with you haruhi? You're too happy for your usual self." Hikaru pointed out.

"Well that's a nice thing to say," was all haruhi said.

"What are you hiding behind that smile?"

"I'm not hiding anything." she replied.

The twins smirked. "Let's play the "guess Haruhi's secret" game!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"What are the rules?" Tamaki asked.

"We'll take turns. We'll each get a day of the week to guess Haruhi's secret."

"But there's six of us, and only 5 school days."

"I'll keep score." Kyouya offered. "This game holds no merit for me." Truth was, Kyouya already knew the secret.

"What if we get it right?"

"We will get a homemade bento box from Haruhi!" the twins said in unison. It was scary how much they thought alike.

"Do we all agree?" Tamaki asked.

"HAI!"

"GOOD! Let the game begin!"

"Let's draw straws to see who gets what day."

"I'll hold the straws." Kyouya said.

"Kyouya!" Haruhi pleaded.

"This should be fun. Although I do have to make sure you're ready for this game."

Noone but Haruhi understood what that meant. There was silence for awhile and all eyes were on Haruhi.

She sighed and nodded. "Go ahead. I will cooperate."

**A/N: ok I am editing and reposting a story I started YEARS ago, before Ouran High even came out in English. Bear with me. The old story was called "secrets" but I decided to rename it. The first chapters are short but they do get longer. **


	2. Chapter 2

1**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran high school host club. **

**CHAPTER 2: the secret comes out**

Monday was Hikaru's day, Tuesday Tamaki, Wednesday kaoru, Thursday Mori and Friday Hunni. The questions were easy to come up with at first. did your dad get remarried? did you get a new house? A new pet? A job?

None of these were the real answer. Day by day it got increasingly harder to think of questions. One day, Tamaki used his question to ask Haruhi to marry him again. He was turned down again.

Finally they were desperate. Haruhi decided to have a little fun with this.

"There are a few choice people who know why I'm happy. One of which is my father. If you can guess who else knows I will let you ask that person for a hint. It's their choice weather they want to give it to you or not. You can use your question of the day to guess. You will have to guess in a separate room so everyone doesn't hear if you get it right." Haruhi smirked. At least this would stop the stupid questions. Maybe.

"Is it your grandmother?"

"No."

"Your land lord?"

"No."

"The headmaster?"

"No."

"You?"

"That doesn't count Tamaki."

"Ok will you marry me then?"

"You already asked your question today."

"Darn."

It went on like this for 2 more weeks.

Finally mori guessed it.

"Kyouya."

"Good guess."

"Yeah."

"You can go ask him for a hint if you want."

"There's no need," is all he said before walking out.

"_That's strange"_ Haruhi thought to herself.

Days went by and finally it was Hikaru who guessed, then Kaoru. Hunni was the last. They all left with that same response and a dejected look. Maybe they knew? Thankfully Tamaki was still clueless. She didn't know how he was going to react, but she knew it wouldn't be good.

Everyone had given up the game. It took some convincing to get Tamaki to stop guessing, but finally he gave up. So, everything was fine. But it wasn't fine. The rest of the group was oddly distant. They went about their daily activities with a smile on their face, but at times it seemed like they didn't want to be there, or that they didn't want to be around someone there.

Then, one day out of the blue, the secret came out.

They were getting ready to start club activities. They had about half an hour before the girls would start showing up. Haruhi was the only one who wasn't there yet. They all looked at the door as it opened. It was Haruhi.

"Haruhi! You're late again," the twins stated.

"I know. Class went long. Come to think of it, we are in the same class last period. How did you get here so quickly?"

"We snuck out," they smiled.

"_They really don't like that class."_

"Haruhi, you look so beautiful today, and that smile you have on your face is just precious. Tell me, will you marry me my sweet?"

Haruhi sighed. This was it. He was going to find out sooner or later. She might as well get it out of the way.

"Tamaki, I can't marry you no matter how many times you ask me."

"Why not love?"

"Because I'm already married."

**A/N: Ok well I posted the first two chapters. I will post a chapter a week if I can keep up with that. Feel free to throw me ideas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3:**

**A/N: Ok I completed another chapter tonight so I decided to update again. As long as I can keep ahead of myself I will post. Hope you like it. I may need to change the rating after chapter 7 but we'll see. R&R**

**I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH!**

Tamaki stood there silent for a minute. The rest of the club was in awe. They had an idea of what was going on, but not to this extent. Soon Tamaki snapped out of it and grabbed Haruhi by the collar.

"Who is the ungrateful bastard who would take advantage of you?"

"Get your hands off of her Tamaki." Kyouya had lost his calm that he usually had. "If you're angry take it out on her husband."

Tamaki let go of her collar. "And who would that be?"

"That would be me" Kyouya said, stepping between Tamaki and Haruhi.

"You?" Tamaki stepped back, looking puzzled. After a minute of silence, Tamaki rose his fist and punched Kyouya in the face. "Bastard. You dare break up our family? Get out!"

Kyouya bent down to pick up his glasses. After doing so, he turned around and walked to the door.

"Kyouya, wait!" Haruhi said.

Kyouya stopped in his tracks.

"You fool." Haruhi said. "We knew you would react this way. That's why we hid it from you! We chose to go on as if nothing had happened to let you live in your fantasy world! Don't you think the others are mad to? They all had an idea of what was going on, and they still acted fine, even though they weren't. If anyone is breaking up your "family" it's you!"

With that Haruhi walked over to Kyouya and they walked out the door together. Haruhi had tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry. The others are behind you."

"I didn't want it to be this way."

"You knew he would be jealous."

"He didn't have to punch you! You're going to have a black eye now."

Kyouya looked at her. "That's what you're upset about?"

"Of course. You got hurt and it's all my fault. Tamaki will get over himself sooner or later, but he still didn't have to hit you."

Kyouya smiled. He stopped and turned her head toward him, wiping the tears from her cheeks. He gently placed a kiss on her lips. "Let's go home shall we."

TTTTTTTTTTTT

"Tamaki why did you hit him?" Hunni asked.

"Yeah, don't you think that was a little much?" Kaoru asked.

"We're all upset, but don't you think it deserves an explanation?" this came through clenched teeth from Hikaru.

"You all knew?"

"We thought they were just dating." kaoru explained.

"I... I can't forgive him!" Tamaki screamed, tears falling from his face as he sat on his knees on the floor. "The host club will be closed for a while. Go home."

The rest of the group left. After they walked out the door they stopped.

"We should go see what happened." Hunni suggested.

"Yeah." Mori replied

"Hikaru?" Kaoru asked.

He nodded, not trusting the words to come out of his mouth.

Hikaru had a hard time sharing Haruhi with anyone, and now that she was married, he had no choice. He was taking it better than expected, probably because it was Kyouya he had to share with. At least he would never be forbidden to see her.

Kaoru called Kyouya's cell phone. It rang four times before they got an answer.

"Hello kaoru."

"Kyouya, we want to talk."

There was a moment of silence. "Very well. Dinner is at 7."

"Thank you."

"Thank Haruhi."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Kyouya hung up.

"Are you sure about this."

"They deserve to know. I just wish tamaki was coming."

"You care about him."

"As a friend. Things might have been different. To be honest, I'm glad they turned out the way they did. I don't think I could have put up with any of them." Haruhi was purposely teasing Kyouya. She knew he got jealous, just as the rest of them did, but he had every right to be jealous. He almost wouldn't let her go on the trips they had planned for the other members of the club. He didn't trust Tamaki not to get fresh. She laughed and said he had monopolized her for long enough that summer. Besides, they had the rest of their lives to make up for it.

Truth was, she had fallen for him during their three year engagement. After they were told of the engagement they had started spending weekends together, as part of the engagement terms. The rest of the club thought Haruhi was with her grandmother in Tokyo and Kyouya often had business trips on the weekends. A clever ruse to hide the truth. It isn't that they didn't want to share with their friends, they were just afraid of the reaction.

"Haruhi?"

She was snapped out of her musings.

"We have time. Do you want to go to the beach for an hour?"

"Sure." Haruhi smiled.

They had their honeymoon on a beach. It was the first place they had made love. Kyouya was very gentle with her. It shocked her how painless he had made it for her. She was glad they were going to the beach. She needed to take her mind off things.

The car ride was half an hour long. They sat in silence the whole time, just holding hands.

Once they arrived at the beach they got out of the car. Aside from their bodyguards and their driver, they were the only ones on the beach. The bodyguards knew the routine by now. They were to stay back and watch from afar.

Haruhi and Kyouya walked hand in hand down the shore of the beach. The water washed over their bare feet. Haruhi smiled. She liked these outings with her husband. During the two weeks the rest of the group was supposed to leave her alone, she spent a lot of time here with Kyouya. When they weren't here they were shopping for haruhi. She had a new wardrobe, the bed in their room was her choice and so was much of the decoration. She had grown accustom to falling asleep with Kyouya's arms around her. When school started she moved into the dorm and lived there on the weekdays, only spending weekends with kyouya. There was a house of theirs near the beach. It was something that was given to them as a wedding gift. This was their beach now. The first couple of months as a college student Haruhi had spent all of her time studying here, in their house. She had to admit there were times she would have spent the day in kyouya's arms, but she had a determination to finish college. Kyouya spent most of the time studying as well, but whenever they could take time out, they would walk the beach, often times staying there till sundown or later. It was nice. She was truly happy.

Kyouya knew how much she loved this beach. They had made love here more than once, each time getting sand in unmentionable places and having to shower afterwards. They had learned to shower separately otherwise they would never get cleaned up. Their passion for each other was something kyouya did not comprehend. Every time they made love it felt like a totally new and wonderful experience. He had never expected to fall in love with her. It was just a marriage their parents arranged. Heavens knew why they had arranged it but they had. And he had fallen for her. It took him two years of being engaged to her to admit his feelings to himself, and until after the wedding for him to admit them to her.

Out of nowhere, kyouya looked at his wife.

"Haruhi?" he asked.

She turned her head to look at him. "Yes?"

He bent down and kissed her with a passion one can not describe. She let out a slight moan as she kissed him back. Haruhi sighed as they parted lips. She loved the way he kissed. It made her feel like the most beautiful person in the world. And she was. To him.

She smiled at him. He loved the way she smiled. It made him feel like the most important person in the world. And he was. To her.

They didn't need to say a word. They knew by their little actions what they were saying.

They shared one last kiss as they headed back, ready to face their friends.


	4. Chapter 4

1**Chapter 4:**

**A/N: ok so I was away on vacation for a couple weeks, but here's another chapter. I have to do some research for the next chapter I am writing PM me if you'd like to help give me ideas for that chapter and I'll let you know what I need.**

**I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH**

When they got home, they decided to take a shower. Needless to say, they were 10 minutes late to dinner. They both arrived with wet hair and all the maids snickered, knowing why they were late. Kyouya pushed his glasses up on his nose as they came down the stairs. You could see a faint blush across his cheeks. When they got to the dinning room the sight was not what they expected. Everyone was seated at the table, including Tamaki and his father. Tamaki was pouting the whole time.

"Tamaki," Haruhi greeted, "I'm glad you're here." she smiled at him.

"My father told me he had a business meeting and made me come."

Kyouya's father spoke. "I do have a meeting with Mr. Sou, but I see the secret has come out so I will allow Tamaki to stay here and hear the explanation. He deserves that much."

"Thank you Mr. Ootori." Haruhi addressed her father-in-law.

"You look lovely tonight dear." he replied.

"Thank you." she curtsied to him. She was wearing a plain white dress with beads on the bosom and a lace skirt attached. She was indeed beautiful.

Kyouya wore a plain white tux that complemented his wife's dress. They took their seat to the already served salads. Haruhi had been there enough to know the proper silverware to use at the proper times. Kyouya's house had a very western theme, as did most of their friends' houses. They ate their meal in silence, other than the adults discussing company business. When they were done, Kyouya escorted them to the formal living room. They all sat down, Kyouya next to haruhi across from them, gently holding her hand. They sat in silence until kyouya spoke up.

"I believe you're all here to hear our side of the story." Kyouya obviously didn't know where to start.

"I'll start." Haruhi said. "After that whole festival the first year, three of your parents approached my father with marriage offers. Hikaru, Tamaki and Kyouya were being offered for me to marry. My father was overjoyed. He didn't know what to do. I told him I didn't care how it went because you were all my friends. The whole discussion went long into the summer. Until one day Kyouya found out about the whole thing. He dropped out of the race and told everyone he didn't like them treating me like I was a prize. My father was taken back by that and asked if there was anyway he would reconsider. Kyouya made an offer. He said he would go back into the race on one condition."

"I told him I would make Haruhi my equal in everything I owned and did under the condition that none of the host club find out about the engagement until haruhi was ready to tell you."

"My father accepted that offer and that ended that. We were both informed immediately and engagement terms were drawn up."

"I knew that Hikaru was in the discussion. My father came to me one day and asked which one of us I thought would be a better match for Haruhi. I told him Hikaru." Kaoru said. "I never heard the results though. I figured it out with this little game. When did you get married?"

"This summer." Haruhi answered. "There was a reason Kyouya was the first to take me on vacation. The engagement terms said we were to be married soon after I graduated."

"So you guys were engaged for 3 years?"

"Around there." Kyouya answered this time.

They all looked at Tamaki, waiting to see what his response would be.

"I..." he started, "Haruhi, are you happy?"

Haruhi smiled. "I'm very happy. I have a wonderful husband and some of the best friends a girl could ask for." she was acting particularly girly for some reason tonight. It didn't matter to her. They all knew she had a girly side anyway.

There was a long pause. Tamaki stood up and walked over to where Kyouya and haruhi sat. He stopped in front of kyouya. The tension in the room was thick as they waited for him to make his move.

After a moment, he held out his hand. Kyouya took it and shook it. In that moment there was an understanding between the two men. They would both protect her happiness, one as a husband, the other as her friend.

"Haru-chan! You're so kawaii tonight! Where did you get that dress?"

"Kyouya bought it for me this summer. I wore it on our honeymoon."

"There's one thing I don't understand." Tamaki started. "You live in the dorm right haruhi?"

"Well I did until tonight yeah. My things are being moved here tomorrow."

"Ok, so when did you two get any time together?"

"We spent the weekends at our beach house."

"I thought you had been visiting your grandmother on weekends." Kaoru stated.

"Yeah that was part of the terms. You guys couldn't find out we were spending all that time together. It might have come out that way."

"You must have gone to a lot of trouble to hide this." tamaki pointed out.

Kyouya just pushed his glasses up on his nose again. His face was slightly swollen where Tamaki had punched him earlier. He cringed when he touched it.

"Does it hurt?" Tamaki asked.

"It's fine. It will be gone in a couple of days."

Hikaru smiled. It was going to be hard to share her, but it was worth it.

The group spent about another hour at Kyouya's then finally decided to leave. Kyouya and Haruhi retired to their room. It was a Friday night, meaning they could sleep in tomorrow. Kyouya sat in bed reading as haruhi sat at her desk studying. She liked to study late at night. It was easier to think sometimes.

Kyouya must have gotten bored with his book because he ended up standing behind her, arms wrapped around her shoulders. She smiled. "I'm not going to get anymore work done am I?"

"No," he whispered in her ear, his deep seductive voice sending chills up her back.

He kissed her neck, knowing this drove her absolutely crazy.

"K...Kyouya." she whispered.

"Let's go to bed shall we?"

Haruhi nodded and stood up, being brought into his embrace. He kept kissing her neck, trailing down her shoulder and arm. He picked her up bridal style and took her lips in one of his passion filled kisses. She was left breathless. Gently placing her on the bed he never broke the kiss. His hands began to trail over her body with utmost gentleness. Yes, he loved her, and he was going to show her just how much he loved her.

**A/N: Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5:**

**A/N: As always I do not own ouran high or any of the characters. Starting to repost the rest of this since I'm going to start writing again. **

On Monday things at the club were back to normal. The secret had gotten around school over the weekend. Girls were flocking to Haruhi, asking her all kinds of questions.

"What's it like being married?"

"How do you like his house?"

"Tell me, is he good in bed?"

Haruhi blushed at the last question and refused to answer it.

"Is he as romantic as he acts?"

"He can be. In his own way."

The girls all swooned. They all wanted to know more and more. Some of the girls were engaged to be married and they wanted to hear stories, even if it all sounded too good to be true.

Haruhi smiled. She was really getting tired from all the attention. Kyouya noticed this and looked at his watch. Time to close.

"Well ladies, I'm sure you are all having fun hearing about my love life, but it is time to close for the day. My wife and I need to be heading home for some rest and relaxation."

The girls all swooned. They all had their own ideas of what "rest and relaxation" meant.

Once all of the girls were out of the room haruhi breathed a sigh of relief. She had entertained as a host before, but it was never as tiring as it was today. Come to think of it, a lot of things had been making her tired lately. She shrugged it off. She was just over worked.

Tamaki sat in the corner dejected. "I just realized something. They sleep in the same bed."

"That's what couples do," the twins pointed out.

A blush crept across Tamaki's face.

"Baka hentai!" Haruhi accused, blushing herself.

Yes, things were definitely back to normal. They all headed to their homes for the evening. The next day neither Kyouya or Haruhi had classes so they decided to sleep in. Or at least that was the plan, to stay wrapped in each other's arms half the day, at least until lunch, until haruhi stirred.

"Kyouya..."

"Hmm" he laid there, with his arms still around her.

"Kyouya... I have to get up... I'm gonna be sick..." she threw his arms off of her and ran to the master bath.

Kyouya was still half asleep until he heard retching in the bathroom. He looked over and noticed haruhi wasn't there anymore. He sat up and heard the noise again. He got out of bed and sauntered over to the bathroom. The toilet was right by the door so he didn't have to go very far to see that Haruhi was indeed getting sick.

"I think I have the flu." Haruhi had managed to say between throwing up. "I'm so tired, my body hurts." she started throwing up again.

Kyouya thought for a minute. It was very possible she had the flu. But come to think of it... there had been no lack in sex about 2 months...

"Uhh." Kyouya groaned. "I think you should go see a doctor. I'll call mine up and make an appointment for this afternoon.

"But..."

"This isn't a suggestion. I can miss the host club for one day. It shouldn't fall apart."

"Fine." That ended that discussion.

Kyouya called his family doctor and got her in for 1 o'clock that afternoon. At first they said they had no appointments, but all he had to do was remind them that he owned them and they got her right in.

After half an hour, Haruhi finally stopped getting sick. She brushed her teeth and Kyouya took her back to bed.

"You have 2 hours before we have to get ready to go. I'm assuming that you'll want a shower before we go. Rest. I'll be back to check on you in a little while.

Haruhi sighed. She hated being sick. She had really wanted to spend the day in bed WITH Kyouya, not without him. She should be up studying. The more she thought about it, the more tired she got. Soon she drifted off into a restless sleep.

Kyouya came back about an hour later to find her sleeping. She was tossing and turning. He crawled into bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her. She immediately stopped her fussing. It was amazing how much his presence settled her, even on a thunder filled night. She still clung to him, but it was much easier for her to get through it with him by her side. They had experienced one of those nights on their honeymoon.

**FLASHBACK**

It was the middle of the night and Kyouya found himself being shaken awake. He was about to pound whoever it was until he heard crying. He was snapped out of his moodiness by a clap of thunder. He knew immediately what was wrong. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his new wife. She was hiding under the covers, her head in her knees, sobbing. Fortunately, his cd player and head phones were on the stand next to him. He turned it on and put the head phones over her ears. They were loud enough to almost drown out the sound of the thunder. Haruhi held onto him with her head on his chest as she listened to the music. Soon the storm subsided and Haruhi had fallen asleep on him. He decided not to disturb her and fell asleep sitting up. He liked the feel of her soft face against his bare skin. To this day it made him smile.

**END FLASHBACK**

There were days he wished he could hold her forever, not have to worry about the family business or his investments. Just lay there with her head on his chest, just like a little child. It was amazing to think about the kind of feelings she stirred within him. She was still so young and yet she could make him lose his control with a mere glance. No one ever made him lose control in any way, and definitely not the ways she had. From the very beginning she had intrigued him. He almost lost his control once before they got engaged, and several times while they were. He couldn't seem to control his hormones around her. She would have let him take her too, but her face was just so innocent. He wouldn't do that to her until she was really his. And he didn't. But the day he did, it was all he could do not to lose control and go wild. He would do that eventually, but not her first time. She was amazing in every way possible. He would never admit it to anyone but he always let his defenses down when it came to her. He couldn't hide anything from her.

At first it was infuriating, and then it became intriguing, like a game. He had to see just how well she could see through him. It was like that for a long time, and he could never get one up on her. To this day he could hide nothing from her. She always knew when he had been stressed out, or when he was genuinely happy, or even when he was up for a lovemaking session. She knew when he was feeling gentle, or wild, or indifferent. And she would always respond accordingly, whether in bed or casual life. She truly amazed him.

Just then her alarm clock went off. He had been thinking about her, holding her in his arms for an hour. It didn't seem like that long, and he wished it didn't have to end. Damn, why was he so vulnerable around her? He used to think he could manipulate anyone, but he was the one who was feeling manipulated. No, she was just Haruhi, innocent and unknowing of what she did to him. One of these days she might find out, but until then, he was happy with the knowledge that she was his, and he didn't care how vulnerable that made him.

Haruhi started to stir again. She turned to face him and opened her eyes. She yawned and kissed his nose.

He chuckled to himself. "Time to get up and get ready."

"Let's take a shower then."

"Both of us? Haruhi, you know you're not feeling up to..."

"Feeling up to what? I just can't reach my back."

She was serious. She was actually serious. Did she know how hard this was going to be for him? No, of course she didn't. Although, it was times like now that he wondered if the innocence was just an act. She was very aware of his reaction to her naked form, so why was she asking him to take a shower with her? Because she needed her back scrubbed. She was so frustrating at times.

Suddenly he was being dragged out of bed and to their bathroom. Haruhi could be so pushy at times. He had to admit he liked that side of her. No! He couldn't think like that, not until she had seen the Doctor. Not until he knew whether he had done something terrible to her. It wasn't the idea that scared him, although it did frighten him a little, it was what Haruhi would have to endure, and what she would be giving up. He hated the thought of her not achieving her goal because of his carelessness. He knew the risks, but she just made him lose his mind! He couldn't think right when she was waiting for him in their bed. He should have made the effort, for her sake.

He was brought out of his thoughts by hot water hitting his back. He looked around. When had he gotten into the shower? In fact, how had he gotten undressed? Haruhi stood in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"What was that for?"

"Just because," he answered.

"Oh. You have something on your mind."

"Perhaps." There it was again, she saw right through him.

"Just don't let it distract you too much." she replied. "Pass the shampoo would ya?"

And there it was. Just like that. She would never pry, just know. Her eyes saw everything and at the same time, they saw nothing. Yet she was happy. She trusted him with her whole heart. Why? Why had he let her down? He already knew what the doctor was going to tell them. He didn't need any test. It was always like this for him. He was always doing something stupid.

"Kyouya?"

"Yeah."

"I think I'll take next semester off. I'll be able to catch up in the summer with online courses."

Kyouya dropped the bar of soap. She knew!

"I'm not stupid you know. I was hoping you wouldn't figure it out so soon but I guess it can't be helped. You are very smart."

"Ha..Haruhi. I..." was all he could say.

"It's not your fault you know. And besides, there's nothing to worry about, you'll be a good father," she smiled up at him.

How? How could she brush this off like it was no big deal? He had gotten her pregnant and now she was going to have to miss a semester of school. He couldn't forgive himself for what he had done, yet, she shrugged it off as nothing?

"I shouldn't have been so careless," he said, turning his face from her.

Haruhi took his chin and turned him to face her once again. "I'll admit this is a little unexpected, and a little earlier than I hoped, but it's what is happening. We both tend to get a little caught up in the moment. We've forgotten to use protection more than once. You can't change the past, just look ahead to the future, our future, the three of us. We both wanted kids, and like I said, I won't let it set me back in my studies." she reached up and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

It wasn't fair. He couldn't stay mad at himself. Not with her around. It just wasn't fair! He wanted to blame himself, wanted some of this to come back on him, but she wouldn't let him. She didn't blame him, in fact, she seemed genuinely happy.

"What do you think, a little Haruhi, or a little Kyouya? Either way is fine with me, but I wish my body would behave for me."

"I'm..."

"Don't you dare apologize Kyouya Ootori!"

"Uh." he sighed in defeat. This woman was amazing.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"8 weeks. That's what we're calculating. We'll need to do some blood work to confirm the exact due date but we're looking at April 12th. You'll need to make up an appointment, and we'll need to start you on prenatal vitamins. They're not pleasant, but they help in the long run."

"Yes, of course." she was starting to sound like one of the wealthy.

The whole time Kyouya was quiet. He was still trying to digest everything that was happening. Haruhi was having a baby, and she was happy about it. She didn't blame him. She was happy. He was going to be a daddy. She was happy. Wait, a daddy?

"Uhhh." Kyouya sighed, reality finally hitting him. He was going to be a father, responsible for a little, fragile life. Then he smiled. Haruhi looked so happy. (Notice how it always comes back to that.) Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

**A/N SURPRISE! So tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

**A/N Ok why not another chapter. I have a few done and I have gotten quite a few reviews already tonight so here goes!**

**I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS**

**CHAPTER 6:**

The ride home was filled with idle musings. Haruhi said she needed to get her mind off the car ride since it was making her sick. It was a good thing it didn't take very long to get back to the house. When they got inside the door, Mr. Ootori was there waiting for them.

"The doctor just called, congratulating me. Would you care to explain?"

"It's simple," Haruhi spoke up before Kyouya could, "I will be having a baby some time in May. I will withdraw for a semester and take classes over the internet for awhile after words. Kyouya will continue his classes uninterrupted."

Kyouya had always been in awe at how directly she spoke to his father.

"Is that so." he replied. There was a moment of tense silence. "Well, as long as you have a plan. Kyouya?"

"Yes sir."

"You're in for one hell of a trip. Oh and Haruhi, I have some nausea remedies from Kyouya's mother if you would like to give them a try."

"That would be fine." She had to be formal with him, otherwise she would lose his respect.

They all knew the reason she was married into this family was for her talents. She could become great with them, and Kyouya's father intended to use her talents to the fullest. There was no way he would hear of her dropping out of college. There would be another bride chosen for Kyouya in a matter of weeks. She could not do that to him, or their baby. She would never give up on her dream to become like her mother. Even if things had to be put on the back burner for a few months, it would be well worth it. She was going to have a baby, Kyouya Ootori's baby. Never in her wildest dreams had she thought she would ever be so happy.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**10 weeks pregnant**

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Let's play a game!"

"What kind of game?"

"The one where tama-chan kicks the can and we hide!"

"That's fine. Why don't you gather the rest of the group for us"

They were all outside enjoying the weather while it lasted. Kyouya and haruhi were sitting next to each other eating pocky when hunni came over. Haruhi didn't like sweets but she was having cravings for strawberry so Kyouya picked her up some pocky on the way to school. Haruhi had gone earlier for an early morning class. They met up at 3 for club today. She smiled when he handed her the snacks. She wondered what kinds of other things she was going to crave the next few months. She pictured waking kyouya up in the middle of the night to get her something like pickles and ice cream, even though she could get a maid to do it. She laughed and Kyouya gave her a funny look, pushing his glasses up on his nose. She smiled at him and he returned the smile.

Soon the others came around and they started playing games. They played several rounds of the game hunni wanted to play, a couple rounds of a game the twins picked, and then it was time for haruhi to sit down. She was tired so easily lately. She watched as the twins harassed Tamaki and then came to her.

"Hey, Haruhi. What's it like waking up next to the low blood pressure evil lord? Does he bite your head off?"

"No." she replied. A slight blush crept across her face as she thought of the other type of "Punishment" she would receive for waking him up too early. She had to admit, she had woken him up early for that reason a couple times.

"Why is haru-chan blushing?" Hunni asked. "Does Haru-chan have a fever?"

"No, nothing like that. I'm just tired Hunni." She smiled at him.

"Let's go get something to eat! I want ice cream!"

Haruhi laughed. "That's up to Kyouya. I don't know what he has planned for tonight."

"As long as we're back home by dinner it shouldn't be a problem."

They decided, upon Haruhi's request, to walk to the ice cream shop. On the way there they passed a fast food restaurant. Haruhi covered her mouth and ran to the nearest trash can, promptly losing her lunch. Kyouya groaned and walked over to stand next to her, rubbing her back.

"Haru-chan IS sick!" Hunni yelled.

"It's just a stomach bug." Kyouya explained. "She will be fine in a little while."

Once she was done throwing up, she looked at Kyouya and smiled, as if to say thank you. They continued on and when they got to the shop Haruhi surprised them all by ordering a 3 scoop cone. Each scoop was a different flavor. The only one who got a bigger cone was Hunni. They were all puzzled at Haruhi's odd actions, knowing that she didn't like sweets that much. They were even more shocked at how much she was enjoying the cone. She really looked more and more like a girl these days, especially since she started to wear the girl's uniform. They were all shocked at that change of pace too. Everyone except Kyouya that is. Kyouya knew exactly what was going on, and he found it quite amusing. For now. He knew as soon as the mood swings started he wouldn't be laughing. Kyouya wasn't stupid, he knew his father was right about the next few months being hell for him. Sleeping a full night wasn't going to be an option soon and he knew it. He pushed his glasses up on his nose and smiled.

"Haruhi, are you enjoying your ice cream?" Kyouya asked.

"Yes. Is that odd?"

"Just a bit," he smiled.

She smiled back. Then she did something odd. She kissed him, right in front of everyone. Kyouya, of course, kissed right back, forgetting where they were. Thankfully, Haruhi pulled away, otherwise there might have been an incident where Kyouya was concerned. It was bad enough all it took to arouse him was a kiss from her. It would have been very embarrassing if he had done what he was thinking about.

"Go Kyouya!" the twins shouted.

Haruhi blushed, realizing what she had just done. Tamaki again sat in the corner dejected.

"He's not taking this very well is he?" Hikaru asked.

"Seems not. Well if we're just about done here, I think it's time for us to be headed home. We have a dinner engagement to go to."

That's right. Haruhi almost forgot. It had been 2 weeks since they found out about the baby and they still hadn't had time to sit down together to tell her father. This was going to be a fun one. She never knew what to expect from her father. He could be happy about it, or he could be furious... he probably wouldn't be indifferent. There was going to be a feeling coming from him but she didn't know what to expect. She was honestly scared. It was funny. When she first realized what was going on, a week or so before Kyouya found out, she wasn't afraid of telling him, or of what was going to happen. She had a few days to think it out and find out what she really wanted to do about the situation, and she wasn't really unhappy about what she was doing. This was the first time she actually dreaded anything about her pregnancy. The aches and pains, throwing up, eating all the time, she could handle that. Kyouya might not be able to handle it soon. She was feeling moodier lately, and she knew that wasn't a good sign. She might actually start crying at dinner tonight if things didn't go just so. There were so many emotions running wild through her at the moment she didn't know what to do with herself. She looked around at her surroundings. When had she climbed into the limo? She must have been really distracted.

"Haruhi?" Kyouya asked.

"What?!" she snapped before realizing how her words came out. "Gomen-ne. I'm just a bit stressed. This is going to be a long night. I never thought I would be telling my father something like this. I mean, I knew it would happen, but..."

Kyouya interrupted her by placing a gentle kiss on her lips before they got out of the limo. "We have two hours. I can think of a great stress relief." Kyouya said before opening their bedroom door.

Haruhi laughed. "Isn't that what got us into this situation in the first place?"

"We can't get pregnant again. Besides, it's been almost a whole day. I behaved this morning."

"Only because I was puking." she stated as he took her in his arms and kissed her neck. "You really are insatiable."

"Mmmm I will agree with you there, but, you love every moment of it."

"I thought I was a mystery to you."

"You are, but your screams and moans make it undeniable."

"At least I can live without it."

"Really now?"

He laid her on the bed gently, taking her lips in a fierce Kiss. His hands ran down her breasts and sides as he deepened the kiss, only to hear a slight moan from her. Running his hands further down, he grabbed her butt and pulled her into himself, grinding their hips together.

"Kyouya!"

His kisses ran down her neck and to her cleavage. From there he went to her slightly bulged belly and placed kisses there. He wanted to rip her clothes off her right then and there. His instincts told him to take her right now, but he wanted to make her beg for it. He knew it wouldn't be hard.

**A/N Ok people I need a little help. Review or PM me some ideas for the characters to cos-play as! It is important for the chapter I am working on and I don't have a lot of ideas. I will give you credit if I choose your cos-plays in the A/N for that chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N** ok I'm sorry to all my fans, I have been stuck on the same idea for like a year and have taken this down and reposted it numerous times…. so I changed one part and now I can write again! SOOOO I'm going to post a chapter today and maybe a chapter later this week. I like to write ahead and not post until I'm a couple chapters ahead in case I need to change something.

I** DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS**

**CHAPTER 7**

Kyouya lay on top of his wife, still supporting some of his weight, as not to hurt her. Yawning, he thought highly of rolling over and falling asleep, but as he looked over to the clock he realized they had to get up and take showers. He was not looking forward to tonight either. He and Ranka were on good terms, they always had been, but he knew how protective he was of his daughter. They could have a falling out over this. He observed everyone but both his wife and his father-in-law still puzzled him. Maybe that's why Haruhi made him so happy. He couldn't read her, but she seemed to always know what was on his mind, and she always made it matter. It didn't matter what it was, she would always talk when he needed to talk and just be there when he wasn't in the mood to discuss it. He didn't have to tell her, she just knew.

"You're thinking again." Haruhi yawned.

Kyouya gave her one of his smiles. "You know me too well."

"You just have a different look when you're thinking. Everyone does. That's how I know the twins apart. Kaoru has a softer face than Hikaru. And you can always tell when Tamaki is going into his serious mood. Your eyes tell me everything about you. So calculating. You're always thinking about something, but when you're thinking about us your eyes are softer than when you think about everything else. When you're mad they get just the slightest bit darker. And when you want me, your eyes get focused."

"Haruhi." was all he said. He didn't know how she could tell just like that. He always hid his emotions from everyone, including her. Of at least at first he had. After seeing that he couldn't hide anything from her he let his defenses fall around her. He had to admit, it felt good to be able to relax.

He smiled at her. "Let's get ready. We can't put this off forever."

"We could just go to dinner and not tell him. He will find out eventually anyways."

"If it was that easy I wouldn't have to worry about him getting some of his friends and ganging up on me. Your father has some strong friends I'd rather not deal with."

"Kyouya? You're actually worried about this?"

"Don't tell anyone." he smiled.

"You're so cute when you let your defenses down." she said, kissing him gently.

"Let's go get showers before something starts. Again."

They took separate showers this time and when Haruhi came out she found an outfit sitting on the bed. There was a note attached to it.

_My dearest Haruhi,_

_Wear this dress tonight. I think it will look good on you._

_It should hide the bump, however small it is. I just want _

_you to know how much I love you, and our baby. You'll do _

_just fine tonight. I'll be right by your side._

_Kyouya Ootori_

Haruhi almost cried. She looked down at the dress and put it on before looking in the mirror. The dress was a deep blue. On top it was made of velvet. The silk skirt started just below the bosom and fanned out to her hips before falling straight down, not quite touching her legs. It reached to her ankles. On the bed was a matching pair of shoes. She slipped them on and stood up. She felt good.

"It looks good on you." He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck. His wet hair tickled.

"Who's starting things now?" she laughed.

"Let's go." He picked his glasses up off of the night stand where he had placed them before their fun had started. He really should get contacts, but he liked his glasses and how they made him look.

It wasn't a long drive and Kyouya decided to take HIS car instead of the limo. Every once in a while he liked to get away from the formality. He knew Haruhi appreciated it too. She wasn't used to the high life and she really didn't want to get used to people waiting on her. There were times she insisted on cooking her own breakfast, Mostly at the beach house. She seemed the most comfortable there.

They got in the car and drove off. The car was silent, except for the radio playing J-pop. Neither of them really liked the song that was on, but neither of them felt like changing the station either. They were having dinner at Haruhi's old house. Ranka said he would have dinner ready by 7, so they decided to show up a little early. When they got there they rang the door bell and the door was immediately opened.

"I saw the car pull up." Ranka explained. "Dinner isn't quite ready so if you'll excuse me, I have to finish. Oh, you look lovely dear." he gave his daughter a hug and went back to cooking.

There was tea on the table when they took their seats. They started sipping tea and waited for Ranka to finish cooking.

"How are classes?" he asked from the kitchen.

"Fine. I'm doing well, even though some of the classes are challenging." Haruhi replied.

"And how are your investments Kyouya? And your father's company that you bought?"

"Investments are doing quite well. I made a few more changes to the way things worked in the company and our profit has doubled again this year."

"I knew that was a smart choice. I'm glad I told you to keep an eye on that company. There had been rumors for some time going around at the bar. You know how many of your business partners actually come to that bar?"

"Actually, I have done some research. You'd be surprised what you can use as blackmail these days."

"Why do you have to be so honest around my father?"

"Your father is an important asset to me. Commoners can get some of the best information because the rich barely notice them."

"You're still a rich bastard."

"Don't call your husband names." her father reprimanded as he brought out the food.

They continued to chat over dinner. Kyouya was back to his usual self, although he was very open about his business with her father. This confused her. She knew they knew each other and they talked often, but she had no idea what they really talked about.

"So this is what you guys talk about."

"Your father's very smart." Kyouya smiled.

She could tell he was being partially honest and partially sucking up.

They finished dinner and sat there sipping tea again.

"So, what's this about?" Ranka asked bluntly.

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked.

"Come on, I'm not stupid. Sure you two visit me often enough, but never together and never for dinner. You obviously wanted to talk to me about something. So, tell me what it is."

"Well dad," she started. There was a long pause. "I'm going to take next semester off. I'll catch up in the summer with online courses."

"I don't understand. You would never take a semester off unless you were physically unable to go anywhere... OH KAMI! You're pregnant! Boy, you guys work fast."

"And often" Haruhi mumbled so that only Kyouya could hear her.

"So when's the little one due to arrive? Can't be anytime soon since you're not showing, unless you do a very good job of hiding it."

"The end of May, beginning of June. We have some time left."

"Well, at least you told me now so that I can help. Are you dealing with morning sickness a lot?"

"That and all day sickness. Every time we go by a fast food place I get sick."

"Well I can't help with the fast food, but the morning sickness can be tamed. Have a glass of water and crackers by your bed at night. Every morning before you get up make sure you drink the whole glass and eat a couple crackers."

"Does that really work?"

"It did for your mother. She had some of the worst morning sickness. Worse than when I've had a little too much to drink."

Haruhi smiled. She knew her dad meant well. At least he was taking this well.

"How do you feel about this whole thing Kyouya?"

Kyouya pushed his glasses up on his nose. A habit he would have to stop one of these days. "Nervous, excited, scared. Tonight was the first time I've gotten nervous about anything."

"Nervous about what? True I'm a little shocked, but I'm not going to castrate you. You two have to take responsibility for your actions. If this had happened before you got married I might have felt differently. You have your own house for when you want to move, you don't have to worry about money since Kyouya is so smart. There really isn't anything for me to worry about. You'll make good parents. Besides, I'll be there every step of the way. I just feel bad that I can't give you anything to help the mood swings."

"Baka." Haruhi stated.

"All I can say is do whatever she says and you MIGHT survive."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Do you two mind?" Haruhi asked with clenched teeth.


End file.
